


【185组】R.U.B.B.I.S.H

by gristle_without_flesh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gristle_without_flesh/pseuds/gristle_without_flesh
Summary: 怪味185乱交
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 5





	1. R FOR ROMANTIC

如果伦敦市民的生命安全受到了威胁，我们会考虑插手的……不，总部还有安娜艾玛莉带领的第一纵队，随时待命。如果有需要随时联系我。祝你们好运，上尉。

杰克莫里森又在属于你们的私人时间打无趣的工作电话，哦不，不如说是他将所有该窝在沙发里卿卿我我的钟头全都奉献给了工作，没日没夜地坐在办公桌前对着投影发愁，把自己阉割了打算彻底当个救世主。你在心里抱怨道，含着指挥官无精打采的阴茎用力吮吸。

一小时前你踢开办公室门对着莫里森破口大骂，为他又一次忘记你们的约会时间，让你一个人在影院情侣座里焦灼直到电影结束——你本想电影开场后就去找他算账的，但想想不能为一个渣男错过烂番茄口碑爆棚的电影，可是最终只是在座位里扭了120分钟，脑子里充满恨意，剧情一点儿都没看进去。

半小时前莫里森罔顾房间里四散的文件开始打电话，理直气壮，正大光明，倒搞得你像那个无理取闹的坏脾气情人一样。你把纸张掀得满天飞，现在却得把它们挨个捡起来重新拍回指挥官的办公桌。

你这个傻逼！烂人！

你冲他大声吼叫，因为他拒绝在你捡拾他桌下的文件时抬脚。他赶忙伸手捂住话筒，蓝眼睛转下来瞪你，眼神充满冷漠。这种样子让人很想跳起来跟他打一架，把他英俊的脸砸进地板，好让那对眸子再也没法俯视你。但你不能，与大脑相反，你的老二对这种鄙夷目光喜欢得不得了，几乎立马就对着指挥官锃亮的靴尖勃起了。你想到他曾经站在落地窗前，也是用这种眼神看着你，叫你跪下去亲吻他脚边的地板。

杰克莫里森是个混蛋。

十分钟前你钻进指挥官的办公桌底，蛮力拽开他的裤子拉链，从内裤里掏出你朝思暮想的老二。那东西不硬时就已经分量可观了，安静地盘踞在你手里，微微泛着粉色。你口中发干，屁股中间那张嘴也空虚地缩个不停。你们多久没做爱了？上次吵架到现在过了整整一个月，你的和好提议被莫里森置若罔闻，但你已经太想念他的阴茎了，后洞或者嘴里被塞满、射精的感觉如此令人怀念——那是硅胶玩具无法带来的体验。

你把脸靠上去亲吻冠头，慢慢再将柱身整个吞入。莫里森还软着，但即使如此为他做深喉也十分困难。你嘴唇挤在他鼓鼓的阴囊上，鼻子埋进耻毛，把自己整个口腔都固定在你喜爱的阴茎上。这东西太大了，压住了你的气管，使你因窒息感开始流泪。你用手胡乱抹了抹，仍然不愿吐出他的阴茎。

你以为他会伸手下来摸你硬邦邦的卷发和被撑到凸起的脸颊，毕竟过去他就是这么做的——但他没有。莫里森像什么都没发生过一样保持着同样的姿势继续电话，他的老二也像什么都没发生过一样，仍然软塌塌地缩在你舌面上。你猜他可能是过劳导致的阳痿，这种理由比“他已经对你失去了性趣”让你感到好受些。

现在你该怎么办呢？费劲心思去讨好指挥官的老二，又舔又吸搞得咕滋作响，它却一滴前液也不肯施舍给你。你像哭泣一样颤抖着吐出一口气，闭上眼，一只手伸进自己的腰带，摸进内裤带子里。

你为今天的约会做了很多准备——提前洗好澡还在浴室里给自己扩张，便服下穿着丁字裤上街，敞开的后洞里还含着半管润滑剂——一切都为了跟人渣莫里森好好滚一次床单。你摸着自己湿漉漉的褶皱，向身体里填进两根手指，尽力往里塞，虽然够不到前列腺但好歹能带来一点慰藉。你觉得自己像中世纪毫无地位的女仆，躲在餐桌下吮吸阴茎，要获取快感只能靠几根手指自慰。

加布里尔。莫里森低声说道。你讨厌他叫你全名，但他已经不是那个会用沾了蜜的声音叫你加比的甜心杰克了。

加布里尔，起来。他又说。这里不是做爱的地方。

瞧啊，这个道貌岸然的假正经。你不想理会他，仍然拱在他胯下为他吸吮阴囊。

我们应该回卧室去……

你他妈的闭嘴。

你把他的转椅向后推，从桌下钻出来，抬起膝盖搭在他腿侧，整个人跨坐在他身上。这姿势使你看起来像个荡妇，像跟老板乱搞的秘书，但你顾不得那么多了，因为莫里森波澜不惊的脸上终于开始出现裂痕。

你在他说出更多伤人的话前封住了他的嘴，像方前口交一样拼命吻他，莫里森终于肯在这时扶住你的腰。你感到迟来的愤怒，并为此把牙齿切进莫里森的下唇；但出乎你意料的是，尝到血腥味儿的同时你光裸的臀部也被一个热腾腾的东西顶住了。

杰克莫里森，守望先锋现任指挥官是个人渣。


	2. U FOR ULCER

嘘——老师，别出声。

麦克雷这么说时莱耶斯正倒在后台一大堆演出衣物中间，麦克雷的体重也压着他，两个人深深地陷了进去。他僭越上级的徒弟把脸埋在他颈子里，一边呼出热气一边嘟嘟囔囔。

不会有人发现的，老师，莫里森长官在演讲呢。

小混蛋没给他留反驳的余地，直接愣头愣脑亲上去，把莱耶斯所有的硬心肠都亲软了。也许就这一次，他心想。

麦克雷已经趁他犹豫的时间解了他的腰带。这个在66号公路上讨生活的小贼，手真是快极了。那些手指贴着内裤边摸进去，捉住莱耶斯的阴茎，马上就熟稔地撸动起来，节奏和速度都令人满意，搞得他差点咬不住一声呻吟。莱耶斯伸手抱住麦克雷不那么宽阔的背，越过肩头能看到战地指挥官杰克莫里森演讲时伟大的剪影。幕布晃了晃，那耀眼的剪影也跟着模糊起来。

麦克雷当然知道他在想什么——事实上这个淫荡的老混蛋每次做爱时都想着自己威严的正牌男友，并为此加倍性奋。麦克雷身子往下出溜，两手托着莱耶斯的软屁股往上推，脸颊蹭着他穿得整整齐齐的制服一直来到胯下。那东西已经很硬了，红润圆亮的头部顶开内裤边缘冒出来，麦克雷用嘴唇含住，稍稍用力吮吸，舌尖往马眼里钻榨取前液。

莱耶斯用脚后跟狠狠敲了一下他的背，痛得要命。麦克雷把他吐出来，暗骂一句不知好歹的婊子。莫里森长官低沉的嗓音被麦克风放大几十倍回响在礼堂中，也充满着莱耶斯的耳朵，让麦克雷不必担心自己的粗言秽语被听到。莱耶斯沾了口水的冠头再次暴露在冷空气中，而麦克雷直到他渴求地扭动起来才肯再次提供一个湿暖的温柔乡。

操。莱耶斯抓着麦克雷的头发，就只是抓着，不知向上还是向下用力好。麦克雷用牙齿扯下莱耶斯的内裤，一个简单的动作故意做得极其缓慢，感受莱耶斯的大腿在耳边危险地颤动，随时准备着夹碎他的脑壳。

所幸他在脑浆溅一地前搞定了内裤，作为讨好他把长官的老二一吞到底，尽力张开喉咙容纳莱耶斯完全勃起时尺寸恐怖的老二，而这个老混蛋还在挺腰往里撞，麦克雷觉得自己的声带都要被扯出来了。但即使如此他也没有放弃，只是稍稍吐出来一点，前后摆动脑袋为莱耶斯吮吸阴茎，一只手再次潜入后腰，把莱耶斯屁股上的衣物也拽下来，手指探入那处神秘的丘壑。

莫里森长官的演讲进入高潮了，另一位长官也差不多——麦克雷往他善于接纳的后穴中填了三根手指，不出所料摸到了莫里森早些时候留在那里的精液，有这些精液做润滑很容易让莱耶斯感到舒爽。麦克雷弯曲手指往上顶，很快感到口中的阴茎抖动起来。他更用力地指奸他的长官，毫不掩饰地向前列腺发动攻势，于是莱耶斯整个人都抖动起来，浑身痉挛个不停，两条腿一下子并紧了。麦克雷听到自己的头盖骨吱嘎作响，眼前发花喉咙又痒又痛。可他不能停下，又过了约莫几分钟，那两条肌肉结实的大腿终于在一次剧烈收缩后瘫软下来，麦克雷含了满口精液倒在一旁，头晕目眩。

台下传来经久不息的掌声。

他听到莱耶斯手忙脚乱地穿好衣服扣紧腰带，把那双肥美的屁股重新藏进厚重衣物中，暴殄天物。麦克雷就这么昏昏沉沉地歪在那儿，莱耶斯也没空管他，莫里森之后就该他上台演讲了。至于这个神志不清的小牛仔，由他自生自灭吧。

加比，我刚刚怎样？一个热源掀开幕布钻进来，莫里森被聚光灯照得满头汗，每一块露在外头的皮肤都泛着粉色。

好极了。莱耶斯违心地夸赞，眼神却瞟着麦克雷，那小子还是一副浑浑噩噩的样子。

快去吧，马上到你了。莫里森按着莱耶斯的肩膀往外推。要是卡不上时间艾米丽要生气的。

莱耶斯捡了稿子就往外跑，离开前鬼使神差地往回看了一眼——麦克雷正扯着金发指挥官的领子吻他，唇舌动个不停，像强买强卖的娼妓似的。莫里森愣了有两秒钟，蓝眼睛缓慢转动，最后锁定在莱耶斯身上。空气中原本那种暖洋洋的温馨气氛消失殆尽，莱耶斯这才反应过来麦克雷到底给指挥官喂了什么。

他站在原地一句话也说不出。

麦克雷仍然执着地与莫里森接吻，大半张脸隐没在阴影中看不清表情，只有先前被磨得通红滚烫的下唇偶尔现出一抹艳色。


	3. B FOR BITCH

我坐在床脚抽我的第二根雪茄，把令人上瘾的致癌物质深深吸进肺里；莫里森蜷缩在双人床的另一角，他没有抽烟的习惯，就只能玩我的打火机，把它按得咔咔响，与我的烟头一起明明灭灭地闪着光。

谁也说不清我们到底是怎么搞到一起的——我只记得自己逃出暗影守望以后凭着一身本事勉强过了几年安稳生活，没有莱耶斯也没有莫里森的安稳生活，开始时寂寞有点难以忍受，很快重新习惯独自一人也没花费多长时间。只可惜平静日子没能持续太久，某天我在街角看到士兵76的通缉令时就意识到，两个老头子又要从地狱里爬出来兴风作浪了。

很快地，我在一次赏金委托中遭遇了士兵76，那家伙一发榴弹杀了我的委托对象，作为报复我与他肉搏，并最终凭借自己更加年轻矫健的身手制服了他。

我以为你至少该有点自知之明。我一手攥着他的一对手腕，另一手把他的头在碎石堆里摔了几个来回，直到听见目镜碎裂的声音和他的咒骂。你这身体去对付平常混混们还行，对付我就算了吧，别以为自己还年轻呢，莫里森长官。

我故意把最后那个称呼咬得很重，只为了听莫里森哽住呼吸。这个家伙已经老得褪光了颜色，同时消失的还有作为指挥官的威严和地位，除去这两样以外他再也没有什么可以用来镇压我的了——哦不，或许还有一样东西。

他提到了加布里尔莱耶斯，另一个老混蛋，一次又一次玩弄我的真心并最终将它消耗得精光的我的直属长官。我假装对他嗤之以鼻，但莫里森显然看透了我拙劣的演技。如果想再次见到莱耶斯你最好跟我一起行动。他威胁道。

我看不上他把莱耶斯用作筹码的卑劣手段，但又对他的提议兴味十足，一时难以抉择，于是我把他绑回我窄小的出租屋，扔在房间角落。我用一晚上抽光了所有库存雪茄，最终答应与他一同追寻加布里尔——现在称之为死神更为合适——的踪迹。

同旧情敌一起共事是十分窝火的体验，更何况莫里森是曾经最深地伤害过莱耶斯的家伙，在我看来导致莱耶斯死亡的罪魁祸首并非黑爪，而是守望先锋最阳光迷人的混蛋杰克莫里森。那场爆炸砸碎的只是一具没有灵魂的空壳，真正的莱耶斯早就死了。那天晚上翻墙出去前我看到他远远地站着，没有出声也没有动，像座流不出泪的雕像。

我与莫里森摸进无数黑爪据点，也知道他们已经开始管我们叫“雌雄大盗”。真可笑，我们明明是两只只会互相乱吠的公狗。一路上吵架是常有的事，四下无人时吵架便演变成斗殴，莫里森打不过我，他曾经死死锁过我脖子的结实肌肉已经在岁月中萎缩了大半，即使仍然能打断我的眼眶，但我每次都能获得胜利。

有一次的互相殴打中途变了味儿——我的机械臂轰鸣着把他敲进地板，而他奇迹般地下一秒便跳起来，大腿绞着我的脖子把我放倒在地上。我没尝试坐起来，他松松垮垮地跨在我身上，按着我肩膀的手也软绵绵的。第一次见面时被我撞碎的护目镜仍然缺着一块，露出莫里森唯一不曾改变的蓝眼睛。

然后那颗蓝眼睛中开始流泪。

好极了，他还活着。

莫里森掀了面罩，俯下身来吻我。我僵着嘴唇任他吻了一阵儿，感到身体里干涸了有一个世纪那么久的泉眼重新开始冒出湿意。顺理成章地，我们做爱，一开始靠身体里尚未消失的肾上腺素撑着，到后来就变成绝望地互相撕咬。我把莫里森掀翻在水泥地上，让他跪趴着进入他。他疯狂挣扎，膝盖在地上擦出两道血痕；而我不为所动，除了恨意以外还有一种奇怪的感情驱使着我，驱使着我彻底使用他。

后来我们学会了用做爱代替打架，虽然也时常搞得跟打架没什么分别，但至少莫里森懂得了怎样在接纳一根阴茎的同时也让自己爽。即使如此他操起来也没有莱耶斯舒服——莫里森太硬了，抱起来硌得慌，还时常盘算着抓破我的脸，搞得我不得不用上我们两个人的腰带，捆住所有可能对我造成伤害的肢节。

他在事后谴责我变成了强奸犯，我不置可否。

明天我们去哪儿？

去找温斯顿，他传来简讯说遭到了死神的袭击。莫里森哑着嗓子回答，这是我的阴茎在他喉咙里进出造成的杰作。

能获得他的踪迹总归是好事儿。我摁灭了雪茄，爬回床上，打算最后吻他一下然后睡觉。莫里森罕见温驯地张着嘴，让我把舌头伸进去。

我尝到精液味儿，却不是多年前藏在幕布后面尝过的味道。


	4. B FOR BREAKFAST

你从基地里最大那个培养皿——其实只是个破破烂烂的浴缸——中醒过来。

最先组成的是手，连着小臂浮上水面，烟雾缭绕着组成实体的感觉很好，像艾米丽说的，如获新生。旁边的研究员似乎惊呼了一声，连滚带爬地碰翻了一架子玻璃仪器，连连叫着莫伊拉的名字。你不想管那个女人，她不管治愈还是破坏都会带来疼痛。

你抓住浴缸边缘，把上身撑起来，血浸透了你的头发，沿着脸上的伤疤蜿蜒而下，流进同样赤色的眼睛，把眼白都染红了。鲜血的味道很好。你舔了舔嘴唇，从眼前一池血液中掬了一捧送进口中。

构成双腿的那些细胞从各个水分子间聚拢而来，你再次滑入血池，把白骨嶙峋的两条腿踢到空气中，等着血液喷泉似的突破重力的限制附着上去，把结实的肌肉和光滑的皮肤重新还给你。

那个瘦高得像渡鸦的女人是怎么说的来着？你存在一段时间就会崩溃，化作烟雾溶进新鲜血液中，假以时日便会再次出生。你是死亡的代名词，也为生命所唾弃。

玩够了吗，巴托里夫人？

不要那样叫我。

莫伊拉还是一样地讨人厌，尖锐又刻薄，却长着双看透一切的慧眼。哦，她一定知晓了关于你身体的一切，看看她扔过来了什么吧，真是有够不知廉耻的。

玩够了就出来，我们又截获了士兵76的信息，还有那只小狗狗？这任务再适合你不过了。

其实你该为此感谢她的，但黑爪教会了你装腔作势，于是你只回以一声冷笑，滑溜溜的手接住了那根同样滑溜溜的橡胶制品，沉入水底。

门咔哒一声关上，你把双腿搭上浴缸边缘，好为自渎的手指提供一点空间。渴求性爱大概是这具身体唯一的弱点了。你扬起头，咬牙切齿地给自己扩张了一会儿就无法忍耐了。莫伊拉带来了你最常用的假阴茎，坚硬的冠头抵上后穴时你张开嘴，任凭无辜人的血液涌进气管和食道。你是基因改造的半成品，只能可怜巴巴地靠这种方式获得生命力，同吸血鬼伯爵夫人没什么区别。

如果能从正确的雄性那儿攫取生命力——

单单是一个想法就让你痛快地嘶吼出声，肠道渴望地咬紧了替代品，一抽一抽地缠绞，像在侍候一根真正的阴茎。你开始回想起那些遥远的感受，是谁温热的老二在你舌面上跳动、射精、把精液灌进喉咙深处；又是谁毛绒绒的嘴唇衔住了你肿胀空虚的后穴，吮吸、舔舐、把舌头也伸进去钻动。

对了，当年你还是个充满活力的小荡妇，拥有守望先锋最丰满的大腿和胸脯——当然还有最坏的脾气，只愿意在床上放低姿态摇着屁股乞怜。

假阴茎戳到了正确的位置，快感像黄油一样黏糊糊地填满了破损空洞的灵魂，暂时地。你知道如果不跟正确的人做爱会永远徘徊在这样不知餮足的状态，但那两个家伙见到你的第一反应大概只有开枪吧。毁灭和性爱都是大餐，你喜欢把珍馐留到最后吃。

抽插间浴缸中的血液也被捣进饥渴的小洞，不过你喜欢，虽然血比不上精液，但也能勉强提供饱足感。你在血池里扑腾着，肆意高潮、射精，把假阴茎吞到根部。你的血管重新充盈起来，脸上最后一块溃烂也覆上全新的皮肤，对性爱的渴求转变成对杀戮的期待，冲破压抑的堤坝，奔流过你的神经、你的血脉、你沉寂许久的心脏，伴随而来的幸福感几乎令你感受到活着的错觉了。

你看起来又像是加布里尔莱耶斯了。

桑巴拉像往常一样倚在门口等着你，像往常一样跟在后面找机会偷偷拍你的屁股。她是故意的，她永远知道你什么时候屁眼空空，什么时候被性玩具堵了一肚子血。她像个烦人的小苍蝇，你在黑爪唯一的玩伴，所以生气了也不能一爪子拍死，只能在感受到腹腔中的液体摇摇晃晃时皱紧眉头。

这次是我拦截到了莫里森和麦克雷的即时通讯。她炫耀似地说，在空气中划出一块显示屏，五指飞快敲击，从各个文件夹深处挖出一段音频。

只给你听哦。

【加布里尔，我们知道你能听到这段音频。这里是莫里森和——杰西，滚开——和麦克雷，我们，操，是谁——滋——】

刚收到的，只有这么一点。桑巴拉收起屏幕。快点，加比，不然你的公蜂们就要被蜘蛛杀光了，他们打不过狙击手的。

你兴奋地战栗起来，像蜘蛛所说的，如获新生。


	5. I FOR INSIDE

狭长的子弹从我脸侧擦过去，我看着它从窗口射入，在空气中擦出火花，尖锐的弹头裁断了我几缕发尾，打进对面那片墙壁里，墙粉窸窸窣窣地往下落。士兵76在我耳边喘息，吸气，呼气，手里握着半块咝咝啦啦冒着电光的通讯器。

艾米丽。他做了个口型，我一下子就理解了——打坏了我们安全屋墙壁的狙击手正是曾经的拉克瓦夫人。从大爆炸前夕拖到现在，他终于肯承认这一点，拉克瓦夫人不再是会穿上围裙给我们烤小饼干的模范妻子，加布里尔也不再守护着他的后背。

总部爆炸后我在艾玛莉的墓园里见过他，浑身被碎石砸成一团血肉，金发和白得发亮的皮肤都蒙了灰，正躺在棺材里等着下葬——即使如此他还是大声嘟囔着同安娜争吵，拒绝承认废墟外冷漠地伫立着的两人是他曾经最紧密的同事。

他曾为自己的固执付出了很多代价，但我不愿意跟着送命，于是我像个惜命的胆小鬼似的缩在窗台下面，看着莫里森架上步枪，试图捕捉狙击手的破绽。只要打伤她就有可能问到莱耶斯的下落。多么感人的送死理由，可他笨重的武器除了擦着点砖瓦之外没什么用处。不知道莫里森是不是故意的，他一向对老同事手下留情。

我深吸一口气，手伸到衬衣里头去攥紧维和者，温热的，是我除去肉体外生命另一部分延伸，暖和了我冷到发颤的手。我看着莫里森，他也回望着我。他露在外面那只蓝眼睛真好看。

一颗榴弹出膛，我趁着这难得的空隙滚到对面墙边，飞快上膛、举枪瞄准，蜘蛛就趴在窗框上，冲我呲出毒牙。

一颗狙击弹咬着了我的耳朵，马上生产出血液、剧痛以及闷哼，这是生理现象，你没法在这时候忍住声音。但所幸蜘蛛趴着的房顶也传来一声小小的爆炸，我再次为自己的枪法得意起来。莫里森滚过来看我，把紧身衣撕了一圈儿在我头上绕来绕去，这种暴力包扎让那只破损的耳朵更痛了。我叫他轻点儿，他叫我闭上嘴别再笑了。

我把子弹打进了艾米丽的枪管里。我说道，丝毫不掩饰语气里的邀功意味。莫里森假装不为所动，包扎的力度倒是轻了许多。他是个该死的不坦率的可怜老头。

是莱耶斯教得好。莫里森极不自然地摸摸鼻子，他在撒谎。不知为何，比起莱耶斯我更渴望莫里森的肯定，像男孩踮起脚尖张大臂膀，想要得到来自忙碌的臭脾气父亲的拥抱。我张开嘴想反驳他几句，但莫里森看着我的表情突然扭曲起来，眼睛瞪出红血丝，像见了鬼似的——

有人从背后摸上了我的肩膀。

我不敢乱动，也不敢回头，看着莫里森的嘴张张合合。

莱耶斯。我早该预料到的。

那双手亲昵地蹭着我的鬓发，虚虚实实，却令我差点流出泪来。莱耶斯缓慢地把我抱进怀里，低下头便能看到他黑雾缭绕的结实手臂，横在我锁骨下方。这仿佛就单纯是个久未相见的恋人间的耳鬓厮磨，莱耶斯像是得知了我的心思似的，偏过头来吻了我的嘴角。我不能呼吸，不能思考，有东西钳着我的气管，我想把舌尖吐出去。我看到莫里森举起枪，指着我脑袋右侧的空气，随即一声低沉的轻笑从那儿传出来。

杰克。

紧接着所有触感都消失了——那些气凝胶一般的东西发了狂地向莫里森扑去，把他网在其中。这次轮到我手忙脚乱地去摸维和者了，但是面前没有一个目标——莫里森痛苦地倒在地上，捂着脸，黑色的流沙从指缝间渗进去。最开始还有力气蹬腿，但不消半刻莫里森便瘫软在地上，像具暴死的尸体。我从未像现在这样恐惧过，连滚带爬地过去扒莫里森的眼皮，却看到一只铮亮的红眼珠，瞳孔尖尖地立着。

我坐在地上，动弹不得。

“莫里森”缓慢地爬起来，他活动关节的样子怎么看都像是灵活又柔软的水生动物，那些僵硬太旧的老旧关节发出咔咔声，这个雀占鸠巢的家伙显然还没搞懂这具身体的使用细则。我警惕地看着他，他掀开面罩冲着我笑，边笑边把夹克拉链拉到胸口以下——这可真是太违和了。

他向我走来，一路上脱下自己所有衣物；我手撑着地拼命往后退，直到后背撞上墙，面前站着个全裸的“莫里森”。

莱耶斯。我轻声叫道，不期待回应。他在我面前跪下，腰臀塌下去形成一个美妙的曲线，我从没想过莫里森硬邦邦的骨架也能做出这种动作，还有这种淫荡的表情。他半阖上眼睛遮住蛇瞳，嘴唇凑上来衔住我的下巴，舔舐的动作淫猥又下流，口水打湿了我的胡子。

莱耶斯。

嗯哼，杰西。他在我问出更多话前堵住了我的嘴，舌尖热情地搅动；我仰着头，呆若木鸡，像19岁那年夏天一样不知所措。在莱耶斯面前我永远是个不成熟的家伙，那种嫉妒又怨怼的感情又回来了，我掐紧“莫里森”的身体，力度足以制造痛苦，而他却快乐地呻吟着。

取悦我，或许我能饶你一命。他威胁道，同时把两根手指填进嘴里，仔细地裹上口水，伸到身后去扩张自己；但莫里森的身体僵硬又紧绷，他不得不扣着我的手臂，嘶嘶喘息着寻求帮助。

窒息感再次涌进大脑，我在被彻底吞噬前挣扎着捧住了“莫里森”的脸，拇指按进那双红眼睛里，指甲捅穿了晶体一直戳到头骨，轻而易举，就像蹂躏一颗果冻。

他把等量的疼痛灌进我的神经中枢，但我不在乎——我在眼窝里轻轻搅了搅，看他抽搐惨叫令我心情愉快。


	6. S FOR SUBMIT

逃跑。

此时麦克雷脑中只有这么一个念头，他预知危险的能力比其他人高上几个等级，或许是犬类的特殊本能。他十分擅长逃跑，人生的一半时间都在陷入麻烦然后溜走的循环中度过，但这次情况似乎对他没那么友善。

方才他把死神——莱耶斯赶出了莫里森的身体，一股香甜的烟雾从莫里森乱糟糟的空洞眼框里涌出，掺着血腥气。麦克雷下意识闭上眼，感到死神盛怒地烧灼着他的皮肤，等再睁眼时他正被裹挟着扔到墙角，紧接着死神本人像一列火车似的撞在他肚子上，麦克雷满嘴都是胃酸味儿，但他还没胆子大到吐在死神身上的地步。

死神用自己无实形的身体把他罩在下面，一部分完好的皮肤摸起来像旧日里一样光滑凉爽，另一部分尚未聚拢的物质则如同冶炼炉旁飞溅的铁水，麦克雷如他所愿惨叫了好一阵儿后者才肯放开他。

同机密报告中描述的一样，人体实验已经把莱耶斯变成了一个超越常理的怪物，危险指数S级；他还肯乖乖听话摄入鲜血保持人形，而不是坍缩成一团致命烟雾出去毁灭世界的原因大概只有，或许他对某人仍留有悲悯之心。

你弄坏了我的东西，还想活着走出去？死神哑着嗓子质问道，让人怀疑他的声带也破破烂烂的。

抱歉，只是——你吓到我了，师父。麦克雷软绵绵地答道，还拾起了许久未用的称呼。这样能让死神发点善心吗？毕竟当年麦克雷是他最疼爱的小徒弟，训练场里揍得最狠，宿舍小单人床上骑得最凶。

死神沉默了一会儿，似乎真的在考虑饶这只不知轻重的傻狗一命。冷风从窗玻璃上的弹孔里灌进来，发出某种活物一样的嘶声。麦克雷小心翼翼地呼吸，眼球缓慢转动，尽量避免令死神发觉他的偷袭意图。他的维和者在方才的缠斗中滑到屋子另一头，但口袋里还有把小刀，刀具还能给死神造成伤害吗？

有什么缓慢蠕动的东西吸引了麦克雷的注意力——是一道血流，在水泥地上迟滞地爬行，浮灰飘在上面，把液面压出无数个坑洼，让那儿折射出不同角度的光。麦克雷顺着血迹看上去，莫里森躺在那儿，白发被红色打湿了，漂亮的蓝眼珠也不复存在，只剩两个黑洞洞的眼窝瞪着他。

迟来的恐惧和愧疚感攫住了他，被“莫里森”压在身上时他只想着把死神从不属于他的身体中赶出去，让他所熟悉的莫里森回来。求生本能让他在推测出方法后立即执行，丝毫没考虑后果，没考虑自己把杰克莫里森的眼睛掏空后会面对什么。

现在死神也回过头去，麦克雷知道自己完了。

空气静止了一秒，一声哀鸣随即撕裂了他的鼓膜。把杰克还给我！死神哭号着，像个刚死了丈夫的女人，麦克雷费力地抬着头，看他倏地展开，在空气中铺平成一块幕布，红色蛇瞳嵌在中央，癫狂地震动。烟雾转瞬间淹没了牛仔，他几乎没来得及发出什么声音就被死神吞掉了，像只被树脂封存的小虫子。

空气重又归于宁静。

还给我！你这个只会搞砸事情的蠢货，我恨你！滚烫的融铁兜头浇下，那些带来烫伤的烟雾钻进麦克雷的领口、袖子和裤筒，覆盖了他的每一寸皮肤。现在惨叫也没法给他带来宽恕了，他要对付的是个完全气疯了的怪物，麦克雷感到自己就像块肥厚的培根，在死神的挤压中滋滋作响，滴下油脂。

那些东西开始探索他身上所有的孔洞，抓住一切缝隙往里钻，似乎要一直钻空头骨才肯罢休。麦克雷被堵住了耳朵嘴巴，那东西甚至试图钻进眼球的空隙。死神用最色情的方式玩弄着他的下体，仿佛麦克雷只是他一时兴起抓来的牲祭。他缠紧了麦克雷的阴茎，用力拧绞，又顶开他的后洞，一直埋到深处，去灼烧牛仔脆弱敏感的前列腺，只为了让他在折磨中不情不愿地勃起，被榨出更多精液。

这段漫长的凌虐不知持续了多久，麦克雷靠着死神施舍般渡给他的空气苟延残喘，还被其中更像法式深吻的部分搞得晕头转向。他想起过去那个棕色的活蹦乱跳的莱耶斯，也总是让他手忙脚乱，上气不接下气，在训练场中让他自己的血堵住气管，床上就用会阴盖住他的脸，水液过于汹涌以至于令他呛咳出声。

除了被咬掉头颅吃掉以外，他对这个家伙毫无办法。

外头模模糊糊地传来金属碰撞和老家伙佯装镇定的吼声，诸如“放开他”，“我要开枪了”之类没意义的话语。麦克雷麻木地蜷缩着，就像婴孩蜷缩在母亲的子宫里。

先是一把枪，硬邦邦地硌着脊椎；紧接着又有个可怜家伙被塞进了羊水。太挤了，他想像鲨鱼一样，在子宫里吃掉他的兄弟。

麦克雷张开嘴，渴求地从他厌恶的老东西唇上汲取凉意。


	7. H FOR HAPPYENDING

嗨，大家好，麦克雷，又是我。

谢天谢地我和莫里森还活着，健康地，毫发无伤地——除了我的耳朵，经历了那么多奇遇后它似乎长歪了，但好在我没有变得更丑——听起来有点不可思议，但这确实发生了。现在唯一的变化是司机变成了我，我擅长驯服烈马，却对驾驭大型机械不那么熟稔。该死的莫里森还在指挥个不停，在我第二次尝试驯服他的宝贝吉普的时候。

杰西，向右打到底！

我照做了，车子差点儿翻进草丛，几枚飞弹深深埋进我们一秒前驶过的路面。莫里森踹了我一脚，我又向左打到底，车尾在空中打了个漂亮的旋儿，转过180度重新砸到地上，颠得我险些把早饭吐出来。被打碎了玻璃的窗户让莫里森被甩出去了几秒，我不得不猛踩刹车把他重新接回来。

他整个扑在我身上，把我撞得七荤八素，一睁眼又看到尽在咫尺的一只暗红蛇瞳，隐匿在莫里森破损的目镜后头，瞳孔收成一道线，审视着、谴责着我。我心脏狂跳，几乎从喉咙蹦到舌面上——不管看多少次，我始终无法习惯莫里森的新眼睛，莱耶斯总令我心惊胆战。

黑爪的火力仍然不要钱一般倾泻在我们周围，车顶噼里啪啦地像在下冰雹。莫里森从车底摸出一发弹夹，上膛，翻到后座去找机会干掉后面紧咬着的那辆车。我从后视镜里看他趴伏着，宽阔的后背上头冒出一个毛茸茸的白色脑袋。

有几辆车的残骸从我身边摔过去，我必须得左扭右转才能避开这些燃烧着的金属；但即使如此我们也被对方过于强力的人数优势包围，机关枪的火舌几乎喷在我脸上。别让他出来！我冲莫里森大吼大叫，却没收到回应。我想回头确认莫里森的安危，但一个声音令我僵在原地。

哦，宝贝杰西。

天哪，我在心里哀嚎，攥紧了方向盘。灯神又从他的容器里冒出来了，这很不妙。

别回头，亲爱的。

一只手摸了摸我的侧脸，紧接着一个吻印了上来。我一动不敢动，呼吸急促，手心冒汗，方向盘握着打滑。所幸压迫感很快退去，我听到死神擦着破损的窗玻璃飘出去的声音。我该阻止他的——莫里森不允许他像这样随意杀人，却总是把过错怪罪到我头上，而始作俑者只知道光着身子坐在莫里森腿上，背对着我发笑。

后视镜里，属于死神的烟雾嘶嘶怪叫着钻进黑爪的车里，充满了整个空间；不一会儿后面传来遥远的惨叫声，车前窗溅开一片红色。

莱耶斯！我叫道。操，加比，回来！

我不敢停车，一阵噪音后我的耳边只剩呼呼的风声，还有莫里森躺在后座痛苦的喘息，他捂着眼睛，有血溢出指缝，沿着手腕淌下去——这就是把死神放进身体里的代价，他会变成一个喜怒无常的器官，随时可能像现在这样，轻易收回他的馈赠。于是莫里森又是个瞎老头了，像块又臭又硬的石头似的缩在后座酝酿怒气。

停车。

过了好一阵儿他才出声，后方已经没有追兵的声音了，我在傍晚的某段不知名公路停下车，把自己摔回椅背，咬着根雪茄点燃，往后座扔；莫里森伸手准确地接住，视力缺失却让他把烟嘴塞进了鼻孔。他变成这样我也有责任，所以为此取笑他似乎有些不太礼貌，所以我只能把笑声闷在胸腔里，可他看起来更生气了。

在这儿等他回来？

生火。

好吧。我调转车头开下公路，在树林里颠簸了一会儿找到个空旷平地，从后备箱里捞出斧头去弄点干燥木头。我走时莫里森已经脱了外套踹掉鞋子，脚蹬在车窗上假装睡觉，怀里还抱着他那把巨大的脉冲步枪，像离群的老头狼那样警惕的样子。

我抱了一捆木柴回来，还有用维和者猎到的两只兔子一匹鹿。在我堆柴点火时吉普车晃得快要翻了，黑色流体淌满每一块玻璃，偶尔有只白花花的手掌按在玻璃上，又蜷缩起来无力地滑下去。被死神偏爱毫无疑问是件坏事，我一边给鹿放血一边想。

料理到兔子时晃动终于停了，有东西占据了我旁边的位置。长着尖爪子的手提走了另一只兔子，几秒钟后还回来一张软塌塌的皮。我将那东西拎在手里捏了捏——完整的兔皮包着小小的骨头，那手感很奇妙。

嘎吱一声，车门打开，莫里森从里面走下来。他看起来不太妙，脚步虚浮，手指颤抖，脸色铁青，本应由眼球填充的地方空空荡荡，眼皮深深凹陷进去，就像这只可怜的被吸空了的兔子。他在能感受到火堆热度的地方坐下，不发一言。他的心情并没变好，似乎还比我离开之前更糟了。

死神低笑一声，听得我汗毛直竖，紧接着一个充满血肉臭味儿的吻覆了上来。只有源氏那样的日本人才习惯吃生食，而我很丢脸地被呛到，最后一点理智提醒我不要吐在死神嘴里。

拜托，师父。我在冲他埋怨的时候尽量蜷缩起来，让自己显得渺小而无害。如果想做爱的话，为什么不先吃完晚饭呢？

总的来说，莱耶斯还算是个好说话的老师。他从我身边飘开了，而我趁机把掺了生兔血的唾沫吐进火堆。死神不顾莫里森的意愿钻回他眼眶里做一对儿漂亮眼珠，这引发了一阵疼痛的叫喊，但臭老头好歹找回了视力。他走到我身边蹲下，将我切好的鹿肉块穿上树枝，架到火上烤。他身上传来汗、血和莱耶斯混合一体的气味。

我们谁都没说话——战场之下总也没什么话讲。我的人类圆眼睛和他的怪物蛇瞳盯着火上的鹿肉，油脂慢慢渗出来，汇聚成沉重的一滴，似乎下一秒便会落入火中消失不见。我在这时闭上眼，开始想象时间永远停留在这一刻的样子。

END


End file.
